Add.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${1}$ ${2}$ $.$ ${2}$ $3$ $4$ $.$ ${7}$ $0$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${1}$ ${2}$ $.$ ${2}$ $3$ $+$ $4$ $.$ ${7}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $6$ $.$ $9$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({12}+ {4}) + ({0.23} + {0.70})\\\\ &=16+ {0.93}\\\\ &=16.93 \end{aligned}$ $16.93 = 12.23 + 4.7$